Comme un coup de tonnerre
by JYudith
Summary: Dehors, l'orage gronde.   Sur le sol, débris de verre et larmes sont mélangés.   George souffre.   Fred est mort.


L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas si ce n'est en rêve.  
>- Un grand merci à Eanna, Madelline et peekaboo pour la musique qui m'a mise dans l'ambiance.<br>- Un autre tout aussi grand merci à sfan et Aosyliah pour leurs corrections et leur patience.  
>- Encore un pour Kahleen, Julia et Aosyliah (et oui, j'ai réquisitionné beaucoup de monde ^^).<br>Sans oublier mes excuses pour avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire cet OS.

En musique de fond, vous pouvez écouter (selon les conseils d'Eanna, Mad et peekaboo) : "Isengard Unleashed" du Seigneur des Anneaux Le Retour du Roi; "The Great Jedi Purge" de Stars Wars; Courtyard Apocalypse de la BO du HP 7.1 ; "Best Not To Think About It" d'Athlete ou la BO "Virgin suicides" par Air

Un coup de tonnerre.

Fred.

Un flacon s'écrase contre le mur, éparpillant des morceaux de verre dans la pièce. Le sol en est déjà recouvert.

George refuse de croire. Il ne veut pas croire. Son désespoir transpire dans la pièce, brisant les bocaux et déchirant son cœur. C'est simplement impossible. Impossible.

L'orage gronde au-dehors.

Ils sont jumeaux ! Il n'aurait pas dû partir ! Ils auraient dû continuer à vivre, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ensemble.

George s'écroule à terre, incapable de tenir debout, d'accepter la vérité. Une boule monte dans sa gorge. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble. Tout.

Il commence à pleuvoir.

Des souvenirs reviennent, forçant la barrière de rage et désespoir que George a construite. Leur première lettre de Poudlard, l'air indigné de Percy à une de leur farce, leur premier match de Quidditch...

A chaque souvenir, une douleur frappe son cœur, coupant son souffle. Ils avaient construit leurs rêves ensemble, sans jamais penser être séparé. Ils étaient Gred et Forge ! Ils avaient toujours été inséparables, toujours été deux.

Plus maintenant.

Désormais, George sera seul.

Comment pourra-t-il tenir debout, lui qui a toujours eu la présence de Fred ? Comment continuer à rire avec un souvenir comme frère ?

La foudre éclaire le ciel un bref instant.

George se sent comme un navire qui a perdu son phare. La Mort lui a pris son jumeau, emportant son âme avec elle. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il n'arrive plus à respirer.

Il ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir, pour oublier. Parce que ce n'est pas juste. Fred est mort et ce n'est pas juste. La vision de son frère allongé dans la Grande Salle, sans vie, surgit malgré ses yeux clos.

Le vent frappe contre les fenêtres.

Recroquevillé contre le sol, son corps secoué par les sanglots, sous le bruit de l'orage, George crie.

Il crie contre la Mort, il s'époumone contre la Vie.

Fred n'a pas le droit d'être mort! Pas le droit!

Ses larmes tombent, se mêlant aux éclats de verre parsemant le plancher. Frappant le sol de ses poings, George hurle son impuissance. Ses mains saignent, mais il ne le sent pas. Il ne peut pas.

La tempête se déchaîne.

Plus rien n'a d'intérêt. Ni la boutique dévastée par sa rage, ni le verre s'enfonçant dans sa peau n'ont d'importance. Fred n'est plus là, il ne le sera plus jamais.

Il ne sera pas sur les prochaines photos de famille, il n'entrera plus dans la boutique en fanfaronnant sur leur nouvelle invention. Fred ne terminera plus ses phrases ou ne fera de plaisanterie avec lui. George ne pourra plus le toucher ou l'entendre rire.

Rire.

Fred riait quand il est mort. Une ombre de sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, semblable une dernière bravade. Un défi lancé à la Mort et qu'elle avait gagné.

Dans l'esprit de George, d'autres provocations se mêlent à ce souvenir.

Leur sortie théâtrale de Poudlard avec le feu d'artifice, leur tentative de s'inscrire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ou le sauvetage de Harry avec la Ford Anglia, la boutique.

Tout se mélange dans sa tête. Les souvenirs se mêlent aux rêves. L'achat de leur baguette à celles de leurs enfants, une plaisanterie faite à Percy et celles que leurs fils auraient faites, leur complicité avec celle que leur progéniture aurait partagée

.

Cette image de deux enfants roux riant ensemble appartient-elle au passé ou à un rêve ? George ne sait plus, les projets sont devenus chimères, rêves partis en fumée.

Je vous remercie de votre lecture !  
>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître l'opinion des lecteurs.<p> 


End file.
